The Vampire that is not Alone
by VincentCloudRufusCEE
Summary: This Fic is a about a Vampire that has a short time to find his Lifemate or be damned to walk alone in the drakness forever...........Or will he find his Lifemate and Beable to walk in the sun. No onw knows. [i hope you enjoy]
1. The Meeting

The Vampire That Is Not Alone

FF7 Vincent&Cloud

rated: T for violence and kissing

well. This is my first fanfic and, coincidentally my first one-shot. Constructive criticism (this means NICE suggestions for all those who don't understand) is accepted. I don't think this is all too good, but I wanted to experiment. And just for the record, yaoi means boys doing boys pretty much so please don't blame me for that, of all reasons. Okay. Wish me luck!

-------------------

I'm a Vampire that is now struggles to the urge to feed on everything I see. The day I turned 27 I was told by my clan I have to my life mate with in the next mouth or be damned for the rest of my life to walk in the darkness alone.

They told me I would be able to see in color and walk in the day when I locate the one to be my life mate.

I get my stuff and go to New Midgar. I travel by the night because I can't walk in the light like my clan can. The road to New Midgar is dangerous, so I carried my gun Cerberus. So I decide to take a rest for a bit, that's when im jumped by fiends. There were lots of them. I was only able to kill three of them. I got out of the way of an attack, just to get hit in the side and the arm, I fall on the ground. I scream from the pain from the blows.

Just before I get attacked by the rest of them, I see a young man jump in front of me and attack them all. He defeats all of them in a single blow. I look at him for a second and I swear I could see the young man in color before I pass out.

I woke up in a strange house and to my surprise I was all bandaged up. "Huh were I'm I" I asked.

"You're in my home" a voice said I turned to see the young man that saved me.

"Thank you for helping me" I said.

"It was nothing" the young man said.

I heard someone scream and ran to see what was going on, that's when I saw you on the ground bleeding. So I jumped in to help you ok.

"so anyway what is your name?" the young man asked.

"My name is Vincent Valentine" I said. Can I ask the name of the one who saved me?

"An my name is Cloud Strife"

Now that I was wake I could really see him better and I could see him in color. He was abit shorter then I wore some nice black cloths, his hair was yellow as the sun and those eyes were a shining ocean blue.

Then he asks "what are you looking at?"

"oh it's nothing" I said

"you can stay here until your wounds heal alright Vincent Valentine" Cloud said

"ok, just call me Vincent" I said

"alright Vincent" Cloud said

"hey why are you so pale?" he asked me.

"oh I was born this way" I told him

Then he asked "do you want to come outside and help me on my bike?"

I have no idea if this young man is to be my life mate. They said I would be able to see in color and what about walk into the daylight. If his to be the one. There only one way to find out. So I get out of the bed and start to walk towards the door, only to fall down from the blooded that I lost from the day before.

Cloud rushes over and grabs me with his strong arms and holds me up. "You have to get more slowly so you don't hurt yourself anyone alright" he says. Then we both walk towards the door and that's when he opens the door. I closed my eyes hoping I don't burst into flames. That's when I hear Cloud said "hey open your eyes it's a great day" he smiling down at me. I opening my eye slowly to look at him and then looking around me to see everything for the first time in the light.

Then must mean Cloud is the one I'm to be with. I just thought it was going to be a girl and not a guy. But for so reason my heart was beating fast when ever I kept looking at him.

"you can sit in the chair and hand me the tools for my bike alright Vincent".

So he sits my in a chair near his tools for his bike.

"Alright Cloud" I said.

His bike was a very smooth shiny jet black color. "I see you must like bikes" he asked.

"yea" I said

"maybe I can give you a ride when you heal up alright" Cloud says.

So Cloud and I work and his bike until the sun is high in the sky. I get up to hand him the last to he needs. That's when I feel light head and fall on my knees. He turns around to me and says "Hey are you alright Vincent? You don't look so good,"

I told him "I guess I got to much sun".

"I think I'm done for today on fixing the bike. How about we go inside and rest for abit" Cloud says

"that sounds like a good idea" I said

So he helps me back into the house and get me a glass of water.

"Thank you Cloud" takes a drink of the water.

"Next time tell me Vincent you can't stay out in the sun for a long time".

"I'm sorry cloud. It's just my 1st time I spend a long time in the sun like that" I said.  
To myself" I just lied to him. In fact it's my 1st time I even was able to walk in the sun.

"Oh I didn't know". I got idea "why don't you take a shower and cool yourself down Vincent" Cloud says


	2. The Bite

"That will be a good idea Cloud"

It's down the hall and on the right. "Yell if you need anything ok Vincent" Cloud says.

I walked down the hall with my stuff. There is I walking in the bathroom were the shower was. Dropped my stuff and went too turned on the shower. Got undress and stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over and think about what im I going to do?

I was brought out of my thinking by Cloud yell "how's the water in their Vincent?"

So I yelled "oh it's just fine."

"I'm going to start dinner Vincent what would you like?" Cloud asked

"Steak if you have any please"

"I have some how do you want that cooked?

"Med rare please" I yelled

"ok"

--Mean awhile in the kitchen Cloud cooking--

Cloud was thinking to himself" why did I help him? I guess it was the right thing to do. I just couldn't leave him out there could I. But when I saw him I swear I could feel my heart beat faster than it was at that moment, but why? I came back from my daydream about why I helped him. When I felt the knife cut my hand. Ahhhhhh!

--Mean while back in the shower Vincent was about to wash his hair--  
I was about to wash my hair, when I heard Cloud scream. So I turn off the shower, put on a pair of pants and a shirt as fast I can. Then I run out of the bathroom to see Cloud holding his hand, that's when my eyes widen when I saw the blood dripping form his hand. So I rushed over to help, but that's when I couldn't control my urge. So I bite down on his hand and drank some of his blood…………


	3. The kiss and the feel

After drinking Cloud's blood my wounds I got yesterday are healing, but that's when Cloud push me way. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING VINCENT?" Cloud yelled at me. I lifted my head up and wipe the blood that was still on my mouth. "Vincent ….why did you bite into my hand" he asked.

"Do you really want to know Cloud?"

"Yes"

"I'm a vampire"

"WHAT" He yells at me and then he backs away from me all way to the wall.

"Are you truly that afraid of me Cloud?"  
"I don't know. It's all new to me. I just don't know alright"

I could feel how scared he was of me. I just broke my heart to see him afraid of me like this. Cloud drops to the floor holding his knees and puts his head into them. I tried to get near him but he grabs his sword and puts it to my neck.

"STAY AWAY" he yells.

"Cloud please let explain. I never want you to find out this way please forgive me."

Cloud still had his sword pointed to my neck. So I grab his sword with my hand and throw it cross the room. Then I continue to walk to him until I'm face to face him. I could see his eye are bloodshot from the shock of all this. Hell! I would have been to. I took both of my hands and brought his face to mine. Then I put my lips to his and kiss as deeply as I can. So he can see my true feelings. He lets out a moan that sends a shiver do my spine and when he did that I slipped my tongue into his mouth and taste what he taste like because I know that wont be able to do it ever again. Cloud moaned again when I slipped my hand up his shirt to feel him. That when I noticed we both need to take breath and we both needed it. Cloud looks at me and I could see his eyes were dazed from what I just did. I leaned forward to tell him.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I will leave so you don't get hurt anymore alright. Oh one more thing Cloud you were the only one that can feel my life and keep me from walking in the darkness good bye Cloud."  
He tries to grabs my arm but I just keep going. I grab my coat and my gun. Then go out the door………………


	4. The fight and the transformation

--Mean while back at the Cloud's house--  
Why did Vincent kiss me and touch me like that? He's a vampire. But shouldn't judge him I'm not human ether. What did he mean you are the only one to fill my heart and keep me from walking in the darkness? I recovered myself from the shock. I must go find him and tell him the true about me. So I went across and grabbed my sword and run out the door.

--Back in the woods with Vincent—

Damn it! Why could I control my urge for blood?  
Huh? Why I'm I crying? I try to rub the tears away but they are still coming out. I sat down by the lake to think. Why I'm I still crying? Guess when I first saw him I fall in love with a person I barely know and I just messed that up. I was brought out of my think when I heard someone say.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A pure blood vampire crying like a little baby."

"Huh? Who's there?" I said. I looked around and there was one, not until the person who said that landed right in front of me. Their stood before a man with long sliver hair and he was wearing all black clothes like Cloud." What the! Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Sephiroth." "What's yours?"

My name is Vincent Valentine. I swear I could feel an unholy power flowing from his body. "What are you?"

"I'm a fiend. The One Winged-Fiend"

Their in front of me a wing pop's from Sephiroth shoulder. It was a very large black feathery wing that appeared." I'm going to have fun with you, before I kill you."

"What!" I said

"You better start running Vincent"

"Damn it!" I got up and ran for my life.

"This is going to be a great chase. Go after him. Sephiroth summons up a bunch of fiends and sends them after me.

I'm running as fast as I can to get away from Sephiroth. "Why is he trying to kill me? I just don't get it." When I stopped I got jumped by the fiends that Sephiroth sent. They were clawing me and biting me. So I pushed them off and got up and shot the m with my gun. I turned and there was Sephiroth. I tried to run the other way, but he grabbed my arms and my neck. Sephiroth held my hands behind my back with one hand and the other hand was around my neck."Ahhhh!" Let go me. "

"I don't think so my little vampire. His grip tightens and I wince in pain form it. Ahh!

Thats when takes his hand away from my neck uses it to go under my shirt and tenses my nipple. No don't do that….. That's when he twists my nipple and I moan loudly. He smiles. "You like that don't you."

"No I…Don't" I said

"You don't" He Smirks. Then he twists the other nipple I moan again and he starts to laughs. "Maybe you'll like this" he takes his hand out for under my shirt and turns me around to face him. My face is flush from what he did and also from the blood lost. Sephiroth still holds my hands be hind my back and uses the other to kiss me. I tried to turn my head, but he grabs my face and turned it back to face him. Then he kisses me. I feel light head from the blood lost, so he uses that to deepen his kiss and slips his tongue into my mouth. My vision is going but that's when I hear someone say" Let go of him right now." So Sephiroth stops and that's when he is pulled off me and is thrown into a rock. The person grabs me and carries me away.

"Hang in there Vincent" wait I know that voice.

I look up to see yellow hair and Blue eye's. "Cloud….."

"Yeah Vincent it's me"

Cloud was about to talk when he heard something come from in front of us. We look around but there was noting. But Cloud tries to turn back around but he was grabbed by the neck and im hit hard and sent flying back into a tree hard. I cough up blood and hear Cloud yell "Vincent!"  
Cloud turns around to see Sephiroth and he says

"Hello there tern."

"How did you get back here that fasted?"

"Well I get very pissed off when people throw me into a rock. Now that the vampire is out of our way we can finish what you started tern. Oh I forgot to tell you that when I first found him he was crying for you." Sephiroth said

"You Bastard!" Cloud yells at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment tern."

I see Cloud his eyes and then I heard him in my head.

Vincent……  
Cloud…….  
Vincent I never told you that im not human ether. I'm sorry for judging you alright…..  
What……and how are you doing this. I mean talking to me in my head……  
I'm a Lycan or you would say Werewolf and im talking to you through telekinesis. Vincent I need you to shot him when I get free so I can transform alright?...  
Alright Cloud…..

""Are you praying for the vampire to save you? Not going to happen."Sephiroth says

"No. I hope your ready to Die" Cloud says

"Those are bold words for a tern"

"I never said I was a tern Sephiroth" Cloud grab Sephiroth hand and that cause him to drop Cloud. I raised my gun and shot Sephiroth like Cloud told me to. That gave Cloud time to transform. I look up and see Cloud change. His cloths become his fur and when he was done transforming. Their stood before me Cloud in his true from a Lycan. With all black fur and icy blue eyes that would prices through anything. It was so beautiful. His Lycan from…………..


	5. Showing there love and the Bond

So both me and Cloud about something to hind about each other. Sephiroth was trying to get up, but Cloud ran and grabs his sword.

"That won't kill me"

"But this will" Cloud said.  
Cloud runs towards Sephiroth and does a Lunar Onislash. His sword slips into 6 different blades and hit him with all of them. Then he drops to the ground.

"We'll meet again you two" Sephiroth said.

Cloud transforms back into his human from and ran back to me. "Vincent!"  
"Cloud you did it"  
"No we did it together" Cloud picks me and sits me up better

"I'm sorry for judging you Vincent. I remember when you kissed me I realized that you truly love me."

"I really do Cloud" Vincent says tiredly.

"Then I will stay with you Vincent."

Vincent looks surprised." What you will?"

I feel Cloud bring his hands to my face and brings me close to him , then he kisses ,e right on the lips. So deeply and passionately. Then we part and Cloud says "yes I will stay with you"

That's when we both place are hands on each other hearts and bite down into each other neck, then drink each other blood. After that we say to words together." Through are hearts, bonds by are blood, and now together forever". Now we are one in the same. So we get up and head back to are home together. 

(tell me if I should do another story tell me ok this is really my 1st story so tell if you really like it)


End file.
